Gone with the Wind: Hana Yori Dango Style
by splintered
Summary: Akira and Sojiro are putting on a play and they need all the help they can get. Literally. What happens when Domyouji and Makino are the stars?
1. Scene 1: Casting Calls

**Author's Note: **Okay, this HAD to be done...don't know if anyone thought of this before... Well, perhaps some of you've noticed the uncanning similarities between Margaret Mitchell's characters of Rhett and Scarlett in _Gone with the Wind _and our favorite couple, Makino and Domyouji. Well for starters, the characters are meant to be together but something always gets in the way...so frustrating! Scarlett O'Hara, like Makino, has all the men fall in love with her (Domyouji, Rui, Kazuya, I think I prolly forgot someone...). Also, Rhett Butler being the scoundrel he is, also has a lot of money, while Scarlett loses all her wealth when the Southern aristocrasy collapses with the American Civil War, forced to make money to support her family in more ways than one. -hint, hint, nidge, nudge- And the honorable Ashley/Rui, Scarlett/Makino's love interest in the beginning of the novel/manga, share similar personalities...both absorbed in their dream-like worlds and such. Yuuki/Melanie, Makino/Scarlett's best friend, is just too good a person. And Sakurako/Belle are both prositutes and share a relationship with Domyouji/Rhett (Sakurako wishes she could have Domyouji while Belle Walting is the woman that Rhett flees too when he has trouble with Scarlett).

If you've never read _Gone with the Wind _by Margaret Mitchell, hopefully, the following "play" will still be understandable and enjoyable, especially the easy banter between the characters. I know it was fun to write. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I own neither _Hana Yori Dango_ nor _Gone with the Wind_. Those titles belong to Yoko Kamio and Margaret Mitchell. **

* * *

**

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality **(with help from Sojiro and Akira)

**Setting:** _Akira and Sojiro are putting on a play and they need all the help they can get. The scene begins in the F4 room at Eitoku High. _

TSUKASA: (angrily) So why did you guys drag me here?

SOJIRO: We're putting on a play!

TSUKASA: (looks like he's about to beat someone up) A play?

AKIRA: Yes, a play...

SOJIRO: Tell him, Rui...

RUI: (stares blankly) ...

AKIRA: ...about southern gentlemen!

SOJIRO: ...and a love story!

AKIRA: ...in the midst of war!

SOJIRO and AKIRA: _Gone with the Wind_!

TSUKASA: (mildly bored) No.

SOJIRO: You're gonna be Rhett Butler.

TSUKASA: No.

AKIRA: But---

TSUKASA: (cuts him off) No.

SOJIRO: And---

TSUKASA: NO!

SOJIRO and AKIRA: Makino's gonna be Scarlett!

SOJIRO: Oh, the Irish blood and the poor working class virgin's status...

AKIRA: Like a weed that never dies!

TSUKASA: (fantasizes about Makino)

RUI: You guys are so cruel.

SOJIRO: Awww, come off it., Rui.

AKIRA: You get to be Ashley Wilkes.

SOJIRO: (nods) Yes, Scarlett's love interest.

RUI: Okay.

TSUKASA: (whines) Why does Rui get to be Makino's love interest!

AKIRA: Great! It's settled then.

SOJIRO: Let's go convince Makino.

RUI: Wait! You didn't tell her?

AKIRA: Chill out, Rui.

TSUKASA: (complains) Why does Rui get to play Makino's love interest!

SOJIRO: Shut up, Domyouji. You get to play Makino's love interest too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Setting:**_Later at the Dango shop where Makino and Yuuki work. The F4 enter._

YUUKI: Uh, Tsukushi...look. (points to guys who just entered)

TSUKUSHI: (sees Domyouji) What are you doing here, idiot?

SOJIRO: Hello, Yuuki.

YUUKI: (blushes)

TSUKASA: I came here to check on you.

TSUKUSHI: (inner conflict to melt in his arms or to beat him up)

AKIRA: (pops up out of nowhere) Actually, we were wondering if you would star in little play I wrote.

TSUKUSHI: No.

AKIRA: You'll play Scarlett O'Hara.

SOJIRO: Yuuki, I want you to play Melanie Hamilton Wilkes.

YUUKI: (blushes) Okay.

TSUKUSHI: No.

YUUKI: C'mon, Makino, it's gonna be fun. You'll see.

TSUKUSHI: (sighs) Fine.

AKIRA and SOJIRO and YUUKI: (dance around and celebrate) Yay!

TSUKUSHI: Hey! Where's Rui?

SOJIRO: (shrugs)

TSUKASA: (grumbles) Like I care where that bastard is...

AKIRA: He's probably home sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Setting: **_At Eitoku High the next day. _

TSUKUSHI: (sighs) Let's get this over with.

SOJIRO: Hey, Kazuya, come over here.

TSUKASA: (demands) What do we need him for!

KAZUYA: The F4 are calling for me...It's a newie richie's dream come true! Now, if I could only get Makino to...

SAKURAKO: (hits Kazuya hard on the head) Dream on, idiot.

KAZUYA: (cries)

SOJIRO: You too, Sakurako. Come here.

AKIRA: I want you to be Charles Hamilton and Belle Watling. Makino is Scarlett.

KAZUYA: C-C-Charles H-Hamilton...as in Scarlett's husband. Makino is Scarlett. It really is a dream come true! (cries and nosebleeds)

TSUKASA: He digs.

TSUKUSHI: You mean, "dies," right?

TSUKASA: (looks bored) It's the same thing.

TSUKUSHI: (shakes her head) No it's not. You idiot.

TSUKASA: What did you call me!

AKIRA: (walks away) There they go at it again.

SOJIRO: (nods in agreement and joins Akira) That's Domyouji and Makino for ya...But at least the plan was a sucess.

AKIRA and SOJIRO: Scarlett and Rhett have a sex scene!

TSUKUSHI: You heard me, idiot!

TSUKASA: Who are you calling an idiot, you...you...you monkey!

TSUKUSHI: Monkey! Why you...(proceeds to beat Domyouji up)

KAZUYA: (still crying with glee) I get to be Makino's husband.

SAKURAKO: (pulls Kazuya away by his ear) C'mon, you idiot.

TSUKUSHI: Idiot!

TSUKASA: No, you're the idiot!

TSUKUSHI: No, you're the idiot!

SOJIRO: Do think they'll ever get along?

AKIRA: (shrugs) That's why older women are so much better.

SOJIRO: (nods) By the way...where's Rui?

AKIRA: He's probably at home, sleeping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Setting:**_Meanwhile, at the Hanazawa household... _

RUI: (sneezes and continues sleeping) ...

THE END

**

* * *

**

**Cast:**

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa ...as Ashley Wilkes

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...costume design and co-producer

Akira Mimasaka...writer, set designer and co-producer

_-more characters will be written as needed- _

* * *

**A/N: **Originally, I have no plans on continuing this, but I can be persuaded otherwise with good reviews. :) 


	2. Scene 2: Cut!

**Author's Note: **Thank you **MythNLynx**, **Yamikan**, **anime07**, and **az09** for reviewing. I'm not sure how far/long I'm going to continue this as I have no real plans. I'm just winging it and seeing where it takes me, using the novel _Gone with the Wind _by Margaret Mitchell as a means to base it on (hopefully it didn't turn out too crappy or anything...) ; suggestions appreciated. And, I suppose as long as interest continues, I will continue to write...

Here's another chapter/scene. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own neither _Hana Yori Dango _nor _Gone with the Wind. _

**

* * *

**

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality** (with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting:**_ In the gardens at the Domyouji's house in Japan. Akira is attempting to film while Sojiro begins to read. The rest of the cast invited but not involved are lounging on Domyouji's lawn as "innocent" onlookers to Akira and Sojiro's lastest scheme. _

NARRATOR: (Sojiro reads with grace and practiced gestures) "Scarlett O' Hara was not beautiful, but men seldom realized it when caught be her charm as the Tarleton twins were."

_Scarlett O'Hara takes the stage. _

TSUKUSHI: (looks peeved) While do I have to where this dress?

AKIRA: (sighs, used to living with his mother and younger sisters) You must wear it or Tsubaki will get mad.

ALL: (remembering)...

**Setting: **_Five hours earlier _

TSUBAKI: (exclaims) You guys are making a play! Makino's gonna be in a movie! You need a dress. We must go...shopping! I know just the place!

TSUKUSHI: Tsubaki, I already have a---

TSUBAKI: (not listening; proceeds to drag Makino around) Oh, and we need to do your hair and your nails and your make-up and your ...(babbles on and on)

TSUKUSHI: (mouths) Help me!

TSUKASA: (fantasizes about Makino in a dress)

RUI: ...

TSUBAKI: What are you doing, Tsukasa! Why are you just standing there, gawking? Get out of the way! (runs Tsukasa over and drags Makino out the door)

SOJIRO: ...I almost feel sorry for her.

AKIRA: (nods) She's almost as bad as my sisters...No wonder Domyouji's so messed up.

TSUKASA: (gets up menacingly and looks like he wants to beat someone up) What did you guys say!?!

SOJIRO and AKIRA: N-N-Nothing.

SOJIRO: (whispers) I hate it when he gets like that.

AKIRA: (nods) Makino really tamed him.

TSUKASA: (glares at them)

**Setting:** _Present at the Domyouji house in Japan. _

TSUKUSHI: I know, but I can't breathe! (arms failing in outrageous tight-fitting Victorian corset)

KAZUYA: (stares at Makino's non-existant but enhanced boobs due to the dress's revealing cleavage)

RUI: Makino, you look really cute in that dress.

TSUKUSHI: (blushes)

TSUKASA: Rui, are you hitting on my woman!

TSUKUSHI: I am not your woman!

RUI: (ignores Domyouji, looks directly at Makino and quotes his lines) "Figures are well lost when the bonnet's as pretty as that one. Scarlett, you get prettier all the time! You are so pretty! I don't believe you'll ever get old!"

SOJIRO: Wow, Rui has already got his lines memorized.

AKIRA: Yes, but that line isn't for another hundred scenes.

TSUKASA: Rui, you are not my best friend anymore!

RUI: (turns to Domyouji) It's not me you should be worried about. (nudges head in Kazuya's direction)

KAZUYA: (still oogling Makino's boobs)

TSUKASA: What's that idiot doing here? Who invited him to my house! (proceeds to beat up Kazuya)

KAZUYA: (cries)

SAKURAKO: I'm here too, but nobody notices me! Oh, Domyouji!

YUUKI: That's 'cuz you're a witch.

SOJIRO: (gasps) Yuuki!

YUUKI: (grins evil-ly)

SOJIRO: (sighs) I must have had a very bad influence on her.

TSUKUSHI: Guys...a little help here...can't breathe...(faints)

SOJIRO: (rushes to help Makino with her dress) There, is that better. (smiles)

AKIRA: CUT! (growls) Right now, we are still at the beginning...

ALL: (whisper) Oooh, I've never seen Akira get mad!

AKIRA: (sigh) Narrator, please proceed.

NARRATOR/SOJIRO: "Seated with Stuart and Brent Tarleton in the cool shade of the porch of Tara, her father's plantation, that bright April afternoon of 1861, she made a pretty picture."

KAZUYA: Who? Who made a pretty picture?

SOJIRO: (sighs) Makino. Scarlett. Whichever you prefer.

KAZUYA: When does the part come when I get to be Makino's husband. When I, newie richie, gets to be Tsukushi Makino's husband...

TSUKASA: (gets up and sits on top of Kazuya) ...you'll be dead.

AKIRA: Okay, so without further interruptions...

SOJIRO: Wait---just one, but who did we get to play the Tarleton twins?

ALL: ...

SOJIRO and AKIRA: (look at each other)

* * *

**PRESENTING the Cast... **(drum roll please) 

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa ...as Ashley Wilkes

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (the Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Narrator, Stuart Tarleton and co-producer

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, executive producer and director

Tsubaki Domyoji...costume manager (see _"Five Hours Earlier scene"_)

_-more characters added as needed and subject to change-_

* * *

SOJIRO: But I'm costume manager! Wait, Akira get's to be executive producer now! (see scene 1's cast listings) Not fair! I'm gonna get model-turned-lawyer Shizuka Todo to come fight for my rights! Right, Rui! You'll love to see her again, right?

RUI: ...

YUUKI: (smirks) I don't know about that, but I love seeing this side of Nishikado-san. (giggles)

**

* * *

**And finally... (drum roll please)

**Author's (End) ****Note:** So how did you guys like it? Maybe another chapter? -shrugs- Depends on the reviews... I suppose I'll update if you ask me to...I look forward to hearing from you.

And one more question...do you like the "play"/"he said, she said" style (aka the format that I used for the past two scenes/chapters)? My reasoning with the above format was so the whole thing would read more like a script/play. So do you like it and hope to see it continued, or would you prefer I wrote prose?


	3. Scene 3: Take Two Hundred and Three

**Author's Note: **Another thank you to **MythNLynx**, **anime07, az09** and **SailorStar9 **for commenting. Here's an early New Year's present for you guys and all those sitting in front of the computer reading (or writing, like myself) fan fiction all day instead of doing whatever people do on New Year's Eve! To another chapter!

Disclaimer: Neither own _Hana Yori Dango_ nor _Gone with the Wind_.

**

* * *

****GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality** (with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting:**_ At the Domyouji house in Japan. After the previous interruptions, the cast has finally settled down enough to resume filming...or rather, they have reached the point where they can tape over the stuff they've already filmed...(a continuation of Scene 2)_

SOJIRO: How can I be Narrator and Stuart Tarleton at the same time?

AKIRA: Rui, film and narrate.

RUI: (nods) Okay.

KAZUYA: Can I snap the snappy thingy? Can I snap the snappy thingy?

AKIRA: (annoyed) Okay, you can snap the snappy thingy.

KAZUYA: Yea! (snaps the snappy thingy) Take two!

PHRACTURED REALITY: (freezes time) Sorry for the interruption, but does anyone know what those things are called? Whoever knows will get a shout out in the next scene/chapter...So, anyone? (resumes scene)

**Setting:**_Domyouji house in Japan...cast resumes filming..._

RUI: "Scarlett O' Hara was not beatiful, but men seldomed realized it when caught by her charm as the Tarleton twins were...Seated with Stuart and Brent Tarleton in the cool shade of the porch of Tara, her father's plantation, that bright April afternoon of 1861, she made a pretty picture."

TSUKUSHI: (deadpans) You mother...ride horse...at Wilkes barbecue...tomorrow?

AKIRA: (whispers) Makino, look more lively.

TSUKUSHI: (fumes) I can't breathe in this dress!

SOJIRO: (chuckles) Well, she looks more lively now.

AKIRA: Makino, remember you're a lady!

SAKURAKO: (coquettishly) Will your mother ride the new horse to the Wilkes's barbecue tomorrow? (bats eyelashes)

AKIRA: Yes! Perfect! Makino, you try.

TSUKUSHI: Mother...at Wilkes barbecue...tomorrow?

AKIRA: (shakes head and mutters under breath) Somehow, I think it was better the first time. (sighs) Just like Sakurako to show up her sempai. (sudden realization) I know! Sakurako, how would you like to be Scarlett?

SAKURAKO: (bats eyelashes) Who? Little ole me?

SOJIRO: (jabs Akira in the ribs) She's the prostitute. Remember the plan. Sakurako can't be Scarlett. Makino's the protagonist in both stories.

AKIRA: (looks disappointed) Oh...

SAKURAKO: Sojiro, that's not very nice.

AKIRA: Yeah...what she said...I mean...resume scene...(growls) And the rest of ya...learn ur lines!

**Setting:** _At the Domyouji house in Japan. Time flies when you're having fun. Evening approaches. And two-hundred and three takes later..._

KAZUYA: Take two-hundred-and-four!

TSUKUSHI: (coquettishly with a hint of southern twang) Will your mother ride the new horse to the Wilkes barbecue tomorrow?

SOJIRO: She wants to, but Pa says he's too dangerous. And, anyways, the girls won't let her. They said they were going to have her go to one party at least like a lady, fiding in the carriage.

TSUKUSHI: (sighs) I hope it doesn't rain tomorrow. It's rained nearly every day for a week. There's nothing worse than a barbecue turned into an indoor picnic.

SOJIRO: Oh, it'll be clear tomorrow and hot as June. Look at the sunset. I never saw one redder. You can always tell weather by sunsets.

AKIRA: (nods in turn) So true...Listen, Scarlett...About tomorrow...Just because we've been away and didn't know about hte barbecue and the ball, that's no reason why we shouldn't get plenty of danced tomorrow nigth. You haven't promised them all, have you?

TSUKUSHI: Well, I have! (pouts) How did I know you all would be home? I couldn't risk being a wallflower just waiting on you two.

AKIRA: Look, honey. You've got to give me the first waltz and Stu the last one and you've gotta eat supper with up. We'll sit on the stair landing like we did at the last ball and get Mammy Jincy to come tell us all our fortunes again.

TSUKUSHI: I don't like Manny Jincy's fortunes. You know she said I was going to marry a gentleman with impossibly curly hair. I don't like curly haired gentlemen. (thinks: wow..._deja vu_...didn't I say this sometime before...)

SOJIRO: (increduously) You changed the lines of the script! Akira, you're a genius!

AKIRA: (winks) You like 'em straight-haired and black or long, blond, and frizzy, don't ya, honey?

TSUKASA: (growls) Akira, what are you pulling?

SOJIRO: Wait...you're still here? Wow, Domyouji's been awefully quiet until now.

AKIRA: (ignores Domyouji) Now c'mon, promise us all the waltzes and the supper.

SOJIRO: If you'll promise, we'll tell you a secret.

TSUKUSHI: What?

AKIRA: If it what we heard yesterday in Atlanta, Stu? If it is, you know we promised not to tell.

TSUKUSHI: Well...what is it?

SOJIRO: Miss Pitty told us.

TSUKUSHI: Who?

SOJIRO: Oh, you know, Ashley Wilkes' cousin who lives in Atlanta...Miss Pittypat Hamilton---Charles and Mealanie Hamilton's aunt.

TSUKUSHI: Oh, I do and I've never net a sillier old lady in my life.

SOJIRO: Well, when we were in Atlanta yesterday, waiting for the train home, we ran into her and she stopped to talke to us. She told us there was goin' to be an engagement announced tomorrow night at the Wilkes ball.

TSUKUSHI: (looks disappointed) Oh, I know about that. That silly nephew of hers, Charlie Hamilton and Honey Wilkes. Everybody's know for years that they'd get married some time, even if he did seem kinda lukewarm about it.

KAZUYA: Wait...I'm silly?

AKIRA: Do you think he's silly? Last Christmas you sure let him buzz round you plenty.

TSUKUSHI: (shrugs) I couldn't help him buzzing. I think he's an awful sissy.

KAZUYA: And a sissy!

TSUKUSHI: (nods)

KAZUYA: (cries and runs away)

EVERYONE ELSE: Well, it's true! Very well casted, Akira and Sojiro.

SOJIRO: (grins) Besides, it itsn't his engagement that's going to be announced. It's Ashley Wilkes's to Charlie's sister, Miss Melanie.

TSUKUSHI: (pales) No...

SOJIRO: Miss Pitty told us they hadn't intended to announce it 'til next year, but wiht all this talk of war going around, everyone's family thought it would be better to get married as soon as possible.

TSUKUSHI: (whispers) No...

SOJIRO: So it's to be announced tomorrow at the supper intermission.

TSUKUSHI: No...

SOJIRO: (continues cheerfully) Now, Scarlett, we've told you the secret, so you've got to promise to eat supper with us.

TSUKUSHI: (nods slowly)

SOJIRO: And all the waltzes?

TSUKUSHI: (nods)

SOJIRO: Sweet! All the other boys will be super jealous!

YUUKI: (shakes head)Takes a playboy to say that...

AKIRA: Let 'em be mad. We two can handle 'em. Look, Scarlett. Sit with us at the barbecue in the mornig.

TSUKUSHI: What?

AKIRA: Sit with us at the barbecue.

TUSKUSHI: (nods)

_Scarlett O'Hara exits scene. _

AKIRA: Perfect! Rui, did you get all that? Rui?

YUUKI: (points to Rui's form under the camera) He's sleeping.

SOJIRO: Where's everybody else?

TSUKUSHI: (stomach growls loudly)

YUUKI: Out to dinner.

AKIRA: Well, did he get all that on film?

YUUKI: Um...(checks camera) It looks like... the tape ran out...

ALL: (groan)

* * *

**Cast:**

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator and Ashley Wilkes

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton and co-producer

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, director and executive producer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Author's (End) Note: **Sorry if some of the dialogue was somewhat longer and boring and overall not as funny. It was more informative than anything else and many lines were taken straight from the text _(Gone with the Wind)_...I wasn't sure I should have skipped over the scene with the Tarleton twins and gone straight to the Wilkes' barbecue, but then I figured the story wouldn't have made as much sense for those of you who aren't as familiar with _Gone with the Wind. _Hopefully, it turned out okay...I was having computer problems earlier...Don't you hate it when you just finish typing everything out and then you accidentally press a button and the computer didn't save the thing you just typed? Consequently, I had to type everything over again. Oh well...please review! 

Oh yeah, and Happy New Year!


	4. Scene 4: Clueless

**Author's Note: **First of all, sorry I haven't been updating lately (mumbles something 'bout school). I just haven't had a lot of time to write. Anyways, before I forget, as promised, here's a little shout out to **anime07** with the director's slate. My mind blanked and I couldn't think of the word...you know, for that "snappy thingy" -does hand gestures- You see, I'm strangely articulate with these things...not. So, thank you. Now I know what those things are called. ;) And another thank you to all of those who have been reading and reviewing. Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: Own neither _Hana Yori Dango _nor _Gone with the Wind. _(But I suppose you know that by now...)

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality **(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting: **_The cast has been constantly filming...let's see where progress takes them..._

NARRATOR/RUI: After learning of Ashley Wilkes's engagement to Melanie Wilkes, heartbroken Scarlett O'Hara was examining her heart.

TSUKUSHI: (pouts) How could he be planning to marry Melanie when he really loves me? And when he knew how much I love him? How could he deliberately break my heart? ...Why, Ashley hasn't an idea that I'm in love with him!

TSUKASA: (bound and gagged making inaudible noises)...mmghft

AKIRA: (points to Domyouji) What's he doing here? Rhett's scenes don't come in for a while...

SOJIRO: (looks sheepish) Oh...(laughs) ...he wanted to watch...(whispers) ...at least this way he would cause to much trouble...

TSUKUSHI: Wait...Ashley, how could he know? I've always acted so prissy and ladylike...

TSUKASA: (snorts) Makino and lady-like...(snickers) Yeah, right...

TSUKUSHI: ...and touch-me-not...

TSUKASA: (by now he has managed to chew off the bandana/gag) ...So true (chuckles)...a real working class virgin...

SOJIRO: Virgin? Wait...Domyouji, you haven't gotten into her pants yet?

YUUKI: Sojiro, be nice... (smiles) ...not everyone's a playboy like you...

TSUKUSHI: (glares at Domyouji) Who asked you to talk, you monkey? Wait, what happened to your bandana? (sees shreded bandana and groans) ...you really are an animal...

TSUKASA: (looks angry) What's that supposed ta mean?

TSUKUSHI: (smiles) But you're my animal...

ALL BUT TSUKUSHI AND TSUKASA: (coos) Awwwwwwwww...so cute! Kawaii!

TSUKASA: (blushes)

AKIRA: Ahem...please continue the scene...

KAYUZA: Oh, right...Take five-hundred and eighty!

SAKURAKO: Wait, he's still here? I totally forgot he was still here.

KAYUZA: (cries)

YUUKI: (coldly) The same could be said about you...

AKIRA: (sensing another fight) People, I would really appreciate it if we get back to the task at hand...

KAYUZA: (sniff) Take (sniff) five (sniff) hundred (sniff) and (sniff) eighty (sniff)

TSUKASA: Oh, blow your nose for God's sake! (shoves a tissue in his hand)

KAYUZA: Who asked you! (runs away)

SAKURAKO: (sighs) I better go and see what's wrong with the wimp...What! There's nothing better to do! (mutters to herself) It's not like Domyouji is not already taken...

YUUKI: I heard that...

SAKURAKO: Dammit!

AKIRA: And the scene...Continue! Director's order!

TSUKUSHI: ...he probably thinks I don't care a thing about him except as a friend...

TSUKASA: (nods) Well, it's true right...Rui's just a friend, right? Makino?

SOJIRO: Will someone shut him up again? I like him better in the last scene where he didn't talk as much!

TSUKASA: (looks menancingly)

SOJIRO: I mean...isn't Makino a great actress!

TSUKASA: (sigh) Makino... (daydreams)

SOJIRO: Phew!

TSUKUSHI: He's been broken hearted because he thinks I'm in love with Brent or Stuart or Cade. And probably thinks that if he can't have me, he might as well please his family and marry Melanie. But if he know I did love him... (smiles in glee)

RUI: (mumbles) That's right...you can be happy with me...

SOJIRO: Hey, Rui talked! (whispers to the readers) He's usually comatose by now!

YUUKI: Sojiro, who are you talking to?

SOJIRO: Uh...n-nobody...Please carry on.

AKIRA: (with stern look) Thank you.

TSUKUSHI: Oh! What a fool I've been not to think of this 'til now! I must think of some way to let him know. He wouldn't marry her if he know I loved him! How could he? (sighs in relief) It's not too late! Too often the County has been scandalized by elopements when one or the other of hte participating parties was practically at the altar with a third. And Ashley's engagement had not been announced yet! Yes, there's plenty of time! If no love lay between Ashley and Melanie but only a promise given long ago, then why wasn't it possible for him to break that promise and marry her?

TSUKASA: Marry me, Makino.

TSUKUSHI: (ignores)

SOJIRO: Dude, aren't you guys already (waggles eyebrows suggestively)

YUUKI: (to readers) There you have it, folks. The F4's biggest playboy!

TSUKASA: Shut up!

SOJIRO: Now, who are you talking to?

YUUKI: Um...I'm talking to you, obviously...(grins)

TSUKUSHI: Surely he would do it, if he knew that I, Scarlett, loved him.

TSUKASA: I love you, Makino!

TSUKUSHI: (blush) I must find a way to let him know. I would find some way...and then...

AKIRA: Cut! (glares at Rui; see Scene III for explanation) Yuuki, did you get that on camera!

YUUKI: (nods) Yep.

AKIRA: I love you, Yuuki!

SOJIRO: Wait, I thought you only go for older women!

AKIRA: What? Are you jealous? (smiles knowingly and glances at Yuuki)

YUUKI: (smiles and meets Akira's eyes)

SOJIRO: (looks back and forth between the two) What's going on between you two? (whines) Guys!

RUI: Hey, what ever happened to Kazuya and Sakurako?

EVERYONE EXCEPT RUI: (shrugs) Who cares!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator, and Ashley Wilkes

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, and co-producer

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Author's (End) Note: **Sorry again as I haven't been updating as much as I used to, but I fell behind on some work so I haven't really had a chance to write. I'll try to update again when I can so keep in touch. Please review! 


	5. Scene 5: BBQed Part I

**Author's Note: **Another thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers for bearing with me. I'll try to update whenever possible. Also, thank you **SarahNThacther **for catching the misleading 'Complete' sign. I've officially changed it to 'In Progress' so hopefully, you'll see more of me. And here's to the much anticipated Wilkes' BB-Q.

Disclaimer: Do not own HYD or GWTW. 

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality **(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting: **_Domyouji was holding a party and when word spread out, all of Eitoku High had to come. Meanwhile, Akira and Sojiro decided it was the perfect filming spot for the Wilkes' BB-Q._

_What really happened..._

TSUKUSHI: (looks lifeless in Domyouji's lap) I'm tired of filming...

TSUKASA: We could get away...just the two of us...I could borrow my boat and we could...Makino?

TSUKUSHI: (no response)

TSUKASA: Makino? (shakes her gently)

TSUKUSHI: (no response)

TSUKASA: (finds her sleeping in his arms) ...she really is a hard worker. (turns his head and lovingly kisses her on the cheek)

SOJIRO and AKIRA: (who were hiding behind the couch) "We could get away" translates to "We could have a party!" (singsongs) Domyouji's having a party! Domyouji's having a party!

TSUKASA: (looks mad) What are you guys still doing in my house! WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY ROOM!

RANDOM MAID: (swepting the floor when she hears Domyouji scream) I wonder what young Master Domyouji's up to? (shrugs and dismisses it as a regular occurance)

SOJIRO: (singsongs) Domyouji's having a party! Domyouji's having a party!

TSUKASA: I don't want a party. I hate parties...

AKIRA: Yes, and it would be the perfect place to film the Wilkes's BB-Q!

SOJIRO: Domyouji's having a party! Domyouji's having a party! (gets all excited)

TSUKASA: Get OUT! (sets Makino gently on his bed and throws both of them out of his room)

AKIRA: (sighs as he brushes himself off) Well...it looks like it's settled then. Domyouji's having a party.

SOJIRO: (groans slightly as he gets up) Ow...and that bruise just healed too...

**Setting:** _So on the night that Makino and Domyouji were going to escape, the whole Eitoku student body showed up to Domyouji's house._

TSUKASA: (phones Makino's cell phone or rather the cell phone he gave Makino)

PHONE: This number is not available. Please leave a message or try again later.

TSUKASA: Dammit!

_After several tries, Domyouji gives up. _

**Setting: **_At the Dango shop. Yuuki and Makino have just finished their shift. _

YUUKI: So, what are you doing tonight?

TSUKUSHI: I'm hanging out with Domyouji. He said he'd call me about where we would meet. I wonder where my cell phone is... (looks for her cell phone)

YUUKI: (a cell phone in her pocket buzzes as she receives a text message from Sojiro) Meet us at Domyouji's. Bring Makino with you.

TSUKUSHI: Huh? What's that?

YUUKI: What? I-It's n-nothing... (attempts to hide Makino's cell phone)

TSUKUSHI: You got a cell phone? Since when?

YUUKI: Oh, I got this a while ago. Sojiro gave it to me.

TSUKUSHI: Really! It looks just like mine!

YUUKI: (laughs good-naturally) Well, what do you know...The F4 must get their phones from the same place.

TSUKUSHI: (nods) That would make sense.

YUUKI: (sighs in relief) Well, let's stop by Domoyouji's and see where he wants to take you.

TSUKUSHI: Okay. I'll just walk over then...See you later, Yuuki. (waves good-bye cheerfully as she walks out the door)

YUUKI: (mutters to herself as she dials Sojiro's cell phone number) You don't know how right you are...

PHONE: Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiing Brrrrrriiiiiiiiing Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiing

SOJIRO: Hello.

YUUKI: Pick me up.

SOJIRO: Is she coming?

YUUKI: Yeah.

SOJIRO: Good.

YUUKI: By the way, you owe me a cell phone.

**Setting:** _Makino arrives at Domyouji's house. _

TSUKUSHI: I wonder why all those cars are parked in his driveway... Is there something he forgot to tell me about? (freezes) A party! I hope I don't have to meet his mother again! (groans) I hate parties...

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator, and Ashley Wilkes

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, and co-producer

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

_

* * *

_**Author's (End) Note: **Okay, so maybe I didn't cover the BB-Q, but I did get to it as promised (or rather Makino got to it). Well, you guys know what to look forward to next time. And sorry for the relative shortness of the scenes. I suppose it's like a prelude to the BB-Q. Please review! 


	6. Scene 6: BBQued Part II

**Author's Note: **Thanks again to all my loyal readers and reviewers for bearing with me. Here's another chapter _finally _with barbecue coverage. With a guest appearance from Shigeru and Rui's father!

Disclaimer: Do not own HYD or GWTW. 

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality **(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting:** _Where we left off...Makino had just arrived at Domyouji's house. _

TSUKUSHI: I wonder why all those cars are parked in his driveway... Is there something he forgot to tell me about? (freezes) A party! I hope I don't have to meet his mother again! (groans) I hate parties...

RUI'S FATHER: (sent to play Ashley's father John Wilkes) Scarlett, how nice to see you!

TSUKUSHI: Scarlett? (thinks: Who is he? He looks familiar...I think I've seen him at a party before...He has lighter hair like Rui and those dreamy eyes. He's Rui's father! )

RUI'S FATHER: Scarlett, are you alright?

TSUKUSHI: (thinks: He speaks perfect English!) Y-Yes... (nods and blushes)

SOJIRO: (nudges Yuuki in the ribs; both are standing by in the Domyouji's lawn)

YUUKI: Makino, over here! Smile! (holds camera while filming) Remember, you poise. You're Scarlett O'Hara, the belle of the country!

TSUKUSHI: (smiles and groans inwardly) So this was what this all was about...

RUI'S FATHER: (looks puzzled) What did you say?

TSUKUSHI: (looks embarrassed) N-N-Nothing...

SOJIRO: (whispers to Yuuki) Looks like my scene is up. Will you be okay alone?

YUUKI: (nods) Sakurako supposed ta be replacing me once my scene comes on. She's the only one who's not in this scene.

SOJIRO: Where is she anyways?

AKIRA: She's playing Suellen, Scarlett's sister.

SOJIRO: Then who's filming?

SAKURAKO: I'll just get Thomas to do it.

TSUKUSHI: Isn't he in New York?

YUUKI, SOJIRO, and AKIRA: (thinks: seems like I'm missing something here...)

SAKURAKO: Yeah, but he came back.

TSUKUSHI: (nods)

YUUKI, SOJIRO, and AKIRA: (thinks:Who's Thomas?)

THOMAS: (burps and smiles, easily taking the camera from Yuuki's hands)

SOJIRO: (thinks: How rude!)

YUUKI: (thinks: Ooh! A foreigner!)

RUI: (raises an eyebrow and holds out his hand) Uh...Melanie? (proceeds to ignore Thomas)

AKIRA and SOJIRO: Scarlett, are you ready? (each take her side and take a hand as they escort her)

ERIKA: Ew, who is she to come in with a two gorgeous F4 boys in her hand?

YURIKO: Hmmm, I don't know but Sojiro and Akira sure are yummy.

ERIKA: (scoffs) I mean, isn't she poor?

YURIKO: Hanawaza Rui is yummy too.

ERIKA: Domyouji's handsome too. It doesn't matter who it is. Any F4 boy will do.

YUUKI: Who cares? You should learn from Tsukushi-kun, Erika-chan. You said yourself that getting any F4 boy will do.

ERIKA: (mouth drops open as she gasps)

RUI: Close you mouth, Erika-chan. (smiles sweetly) You're catching flies. (Rui and Yuuki walk away hand in hand)

ERIKA: Who does that little bitch think she is?

YURIKO: Calm down, Erika-chan.

ERIKA: Calm down! Didn't you hear what she said! I'm not gonna calm down!

_Meanwhile..._

EXTRA: Rhett! Rhett Butler! Come here! I want you to meet the most hard-hearted girl in Georgia!

TSUKASA: (grumbles inaudibly)

TSUKUSHI: I must go upstairs and smooth my hair. You boys wait for me and don't run off with and other girl or I'll be furious.

AKIRA and SOJIRO: Yes, ma'm. We won't.

TSUKUSHI: (runs into Kazuya)

KAZUYA: (blushes) Makino! ...I mean, Scarlett!

TSUKUSHI: (smiles) You weren't making out with Sarurako in the back room were you?

KAZUYA: (turns crimson) N-No, Scarlett.

SOJIRO: Wow, who knew...he's really good at acting.

AKIRA: I don't think that's acting...

TSUKUSHI: Why, Charles Hamilton, you handsome old thing, you! I'll bet you came all the way down from Atlanta to break my poor heart!

KAZUYA: (stutters over and over) N-N-No Miz. Scarlett.

TSUKUSHI: (smiles) Now, you wait right here 'til I come back, for I want to eat barbecue with you. And don't you go off philandering with those other girls, because I'm mighty jealous.

YURIKO: (sitting on top of Erika's shoulders to get a better view to spy on Makino in the crowd)

ERIKA: Pssst. What she doing?

YURIKO: (whispers to herself) Why is she talking to that loser Kazuya if she already has the F4?

ERIKA: What's going on? I can't see!

TSUKUSHI: (runs upstairs with Shigeru)

TSUKASA: (grins at Makino)

TSUKUSHI: God's nightgown! He looks like as if...as if he knew what I looked like without my shimmy!

SHIGERU: (thinks: He already knows what I looked like under mine.)

TSUKUSHI: Cathleen! Who is that nasty man downstairs named Butler?

SHIGERU: My dear, don't you know? I can't imagine how Mr. Wilkes would feel having him here, but he was visiting Mr. Kennedy in Jonesboro---something about buying cotton---and, of course, Mr. Kennedy had to bring him along with him. He couldn't just go off and leave him.

TSUKUSHI: What's wrong with him?

SHIGERU: (whispers and glances as Domyouji) Well, for one, he has a terrible temper.

TSUKUSHI: (gasps) No.

SHIGERU: And he used to beat people up and red tag them. (winks at Domyouji)

TSUKUSHI: No really! (laughing while remembering the horrific ordeal of the "red tag")

SHIGERU: My dear, he isn't received at home!

TSUKUSHI: Not really!

SHIGERU: No.

TSUKUSHI: What did he do?

SHIGERU: Oh, Scarlett, he has the most terrible reputation. His name is Rhett Butler and he's from Charleston and his folks are some the of the nicest people there...

TSUKUSHI: (snorts, remembering Kaede Domyouji)

SHIGERU:...but they won't even speak to him. Caro Rhett told me about him last summer. He isn't any kin to family, but she knows all about him, everybody does. He was expelled from West Point. Imagine! And that's too bad for Caro to know. And there was that business about the girl he went after.

TSUKUSHI: Do tell me!

SHIGERU: Darling, don't you know anything? Caro told me all about it last summer and her mama would die if she thought Caro even knew about it. Well, this Mr. Butler went after a commoner while he already had a fiancee. I never did know who she was, but I've got my suspicions. He ran after her and refused to marry the girl his parents set up for him.

TSUKUSHI: Oh...

SHIGERU: Imagine that with his folks and money and and reputation and all that. His folks wouldn't allow it, but his fiancee finally called it quits. His parents threatened to cut him off if he continued to pursue the girl.

TSUKUSHI: Did he?

SHIGERU: Pursue the girl? Who knows.

TSUKUSHI: What about the fiancee? Did she have a baby?

SHIGERU: No, but she was ruined all the same. (looks sad) She loved him.

TSUKUSHI: (pauses for a long time) I'm sorry.

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator, and Ashley Wilkes

Rui's father...as John Wilkes

Shigeru Ookawahara...as Cathleen Calvert

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling, and Suellen O'Hara

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, and co-producer

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Thomas...filmer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

_

* * *

_

**Author's (End) Note: **Kinda sad I suppose. Shigeru's story (which I sorta incoorperated by the way). As for the whole Rhett's backstory, look in Chapter Six in GWTW when Scarlett is talking to Cathleen. Of course, I changed some of it to correspond more with the _Hana Yori Dango_ storyline, but most of it holds true. For those of you who don't remember or are too lazy to look it up, Rhett Butler was out the night, lost in the woods with some girl...the whole night. And the next day, he refused to marry her. I hear that it's quite a scandal during these times in the Old South.

Later. You guys still have the confrontation between Ashley, Rhett and Scarlett to look forward to (aka Rui, Domyouji, and Makino). A love triangle in the making! Please review!


	7. Scene 7: But you're the writer!

**Author's Note: **I realize that I haven't updated this in a while but I've been brain dead (and to think that I have a book and manga to guide me and I still don't know where I'm going with this.) Does anyone have any ideas or what they would like to see? Hopefully this chapter will once again measure up to your expectations. And thank** anime07** for reminding me about this fic. :)

Disclaimer: Do not own HYD or GWTW. 

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality **(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting:** _Domyouji's house's party. Makino is surrounded by her admiring fans. Yuuki and Rui are still hand in hand walking around the party. _

ERIKA: (grumbles) I still don't see why she's so special.

TSUKUSHI: (laughing, surrounded by guys)

ERIKA: It's disgusting!

YUUKI: (sneaks up from nowhere) You're just jealous because you don't have _any_ guys.

ERIKA: Hmpf! Who are you? Go away.

YUUKI: (smiles evilly) Now you're jealous 'cause I hang out with the F4 more than you do.

ERIKA: I would never be jealous of you.

YUUKI: Really, now? (dumps her wine glass on her) Oops. (giggles) Sorry. Waiter, can I have a refill?

ERIKA: (shocked, dripping wet) Arrrggghh!!! You're just like that weed! You have no manners!

RUI: (accompanied Yuuki) That's a nice look for you Erika-chan. (smiles)

ERIKA: Rui, I... (turns red from embarrassment and runs away)

YUUKI: (smirks) Serves her right.

_Meanwhile..._

TSUKUSHI: If I can just live through this barbecue till this afternoon, all the girls will go upstairs to take naps to be fresh for tonight and I'll stay downstairs and get to talk to Ashley. Surely he must have noticed how popular I am. Of course, he has to be attentive to Melanie because, after all, she is his cousin and she isn't popular at all, and if he didn't look out for her she'd be just a wallflower.

KAZUYA: (First time he actually appears in the film) Uh, Makino, I mean Scarlett. (touches her lightly on the arm and almost nosebleds)

TSUKUSHI: (absently staring at Yuuki and Rui) Hmm...

KAZUYA: (thinks: Yes! I can finally admit my feelings for her!) I...I love you! You are the most (stutters) m-m-most... (swallows) the most beautiful girl I've ever known and the sweetest and the kindest and you have the dearest ways and I love you with all my heart. I cannot hope that you could love anyone like me, but...my dear Makino...I mean, Miss. O'Hara...if you can give me any encouragement, I will do anything in the world to make you love me. I will...(gets down on one knee)

SOJIRO: (whispers to Akira) Isn't this a little too fast? According to the script, didn't Charles Hamilton just meet Scarlett?

AKIRA: (shrugs)

SOJIRO: But, didn't you write the script?

AKIRA: (nods) So...

SOJIRO: So, isn't this a little too fast? Charles is proposing to Scarlett!

AKIRA: (pauses and shrugs again) Ask Margaret Mitchell.

SOJIRO: In case you haven't noticed, she dead! That's why there never was a _proper _sequel for GWTW in the first place!

AKIRA: Shh! Be quiet! I can't hear what he's saying.

SOJIRO: Shouldn't you know what he's saying? You wrote the script!

KAZUYA: (by now, he's bright red from having saying all that) I-I-I want to marry you.

TSUKUSHI: Huh? (noticing Kazuya for the first time) What did you say?

KAZUYA: (oddly resembles a tomato) I want to marry you.

TSUKUSHI: (looks unsure) Charles? Are you sure you're okay? I am not unaware of the honor you have bestowed upon me in wanting me to become you're wife, but this is all so sudden that I don't know what to say.

KAZUYA: (jumping up and down in excitement) I would wait forever! I wouldn't want you unless you were quite sure. Please, Miss. O'Hara, tell me that I may hope.

TSUKUSHI: Um? (still watching Yuuki and Rui)

KAZUYA: Um, Scarlett?

TSUKUSHI: Oh, hush!

KAZUYA: (runs away scared)

SOJIRO: (nudges Akira) The running away...Was that part in the book too?

AKIRA: Why are you asking me?

SOJIRO: You wrote the script!

AKIRA: (sighs) Okay, everyone! Good job, Makino. Kazuya. Time for a scene change. Thomas, did you get that on film.

THOMAS: (nods and smiles)

SOJIRO: (thinks: He just ignored me!)

AKIRA: (continues barking orders) Domyouji, look alive. Rui, stop sleeping. Good job, Yuuki. Kazuya, take a break. Extras, continue the party. And Sojiro...(pauses)

SOJIRO: Huh?

AKIRA: (shakes his head)...do something.

SOJIRO: (looks confused) What did I do?

**Setting: **_Domyouji's house. Afternoon time for mid-day nap. Women sleeping in the guest rooms. Men wandering around talking. School. Rui and Makino meet at their stairwell. _

TSUKUSHI: (rushes out the door, panting)

RUI: Why, Scharlett!

TSUKUSHI: (freezes)

RUI: Who are you hiding from? Domyouji or Kazuya or the girls?

TSUKUSHI: (swallows)

RUI: (whispers and smiles) What is it, Makino? (reaches for her)

TSUKUSHI: (trembles slightly and shakes her head)

RUI: What is it? Is something bothering you? Do you have a secret to tell me?

TSUKUSHI: Yes, a secret. I love you.

RUI: (laughs) No you don't. You love Domyouji and Domyouji loves you. And isn't it enough that you collected every other man's heart here today?

SOJIRO: Wow, he doesn't say much, but when he does, it's powerful.

YUUKI: (points to Thomas who's filming) That guy doesn't say much either.

RUI: Do you want to make it unanimous? Well, you've always had my heart, you know. You cut your teeth on it.

TSUKUSHI: (freezes) Ashley...Ashley...tell me...you must...oh, don't tease me now! Have I your heart? Oh, my dear, I lo-

SOJIRO: Did you know that the actor who played Ashley in the original GWTW movie was named Leslie. A guy with a girl's name plays another guy with a girl's name.

RUI: (covers Makino's mouth with his hand) You must not say these things, Makino! You musn't. You don't mean them. You'll hate yourself for saying them later and you'll hate me for hearing them.

TSUKUSHI: Rui, I could never hate you. I tell you I love you and I know you must care about me because...Ashley, do you care...you do, don't you?

RUI: (sighs) Yes, I care. Now, Makino, can't we go away and forget that we have ever said these things?

TSUKUSHI: No. I can't. What do you mean? Don't you want to...to marry me?

RUI: I'm going to marry Melanie. Father is to announce the engagement tonight. We are to married soon. I should have told you, but I thought you knew. I thought everyone knew---had known for years. I never dreamed that you...You've so many beaux. I thought Stuart---

TSUKUSHI: But you said that you cared for me.

RUI: My dear, must you make me say things that will hurt you? How can I make you see these things, my dear? You who are so young and unthinking that you do not know what marriage means.

TSUKUSHI: I know I love you.

RUI: (sighs) Love isn't enough to make a successful marriage when two people are as different as you and me. You would want all of a man, Scarlett, his body, his heart, his soul, his thoughts. And if you did not have them, you would be miserable. And I couldn't give you all of me. I couldn't give all of me to anyone. And I would not want all of your mind and your soul. And you would be hurt, and then you would come to hate me---how bitterly! You would hate the books I read and the music I loved, because they took me away from you even for a moment. And I---perhaps I---

SOJIRO: Wow. I think that's the most I heard Rui ever said.

TSUKUSHI: Do you love her?

RUI: She's like me, part of my blood, and we understand each other. Scarlett! Scarlett! Can't I make you see that a marriage can't go on in any sort of peace unless the two people are alike?

TSUKUSHI: But you said you cared.

RUI: I shouldn't have said that.

TSUKUSHI: Well, having been a cad enough to say it---

RUI: (interrupts her) I was a cad to say it, as I'm going to marry Melanie. I did you a wrong and Melanie an even greater one. I should not have said it, for I knew you wouldn't understand. How could I help caring for you...you who have all the passion for life that I have not? You who can love and hate with a violence impossible to me? Why you are as elemental as fire and wind and wild things and I---

TSUKUSHI: Why don't you say it, you coward! You're afraid to marry me! You'd rather live with that stupid little fool who can't open her mouth except to say 'yes' or 'no' and raise a passel of mealy-mouthed brats just like her! Why--

RUI: You must not say these things about Melanie!

TSUKUSHI: I mustn't be damned to you! Who are you to ell me I mustn't? You coward! You cad! You...You made me believe you were going to marry me!

RUI: Be fair. Did I ever--

TSUKUSHI: I shall hate you till I die, you cad...you lowdown...lowdown...

RUI: Makino, please.

TSUKUSHI: (slap)

RUI: (silence)

SOJIRO: Yay! Rui's back to normal! I mean...oh no! This isn't good What will happen next!

RUI: I see.

TSUKUSHI: Rui, I...I didn't mean it! Ashley, I...

RUI: (walks away)

TSUKUSHI: (screams and throws something at the window; hears a muffled cry)

TSUKASA: (pops out of window; uncontrollable laughter) This is too much!

SOJIRO: (watches the scene) Hey, Akira, is it okay that we didn't change the names?

AKIRA: (shrugs) I dunno. I wanna see what happens first. Did you know about this stairwell?

SOJIRO: AKIRA! How can you not care! You're the writer!

AKIRA: I dunno. Why don't you be the editor if you care so much...

SOJIRO: Yay!...Wait, Akira, I have another question! Um, Domyouji...how did you keep him quiet until now?

VIEWERS: How did you keep Domyouji quiet until now?

AKIRA: (sighs) Do you really have to ask? Think along the lines of...bondage

TSUKASA: (growls) I heard that.

AKIRA and SOJIRO: (laughs nervously)

TSUKUSHI: (frozen in place)

TSUKASA: It's bad enough to have afternoon nap disturbed by such a passage as I've been forced to hear, but why should my life be en-daggered?

TSUKUSHI: Do you mean 'endangered?' Sir, you should have made known your presence.

TSUKASA: Indeed? Eardroppers---

TSUKUSHI: Eavesdroppers...

TSUKASA: ...often hear highly entertaining and instructive things. From a long experience of earsdropping...

TSUKUSHI: Eavesdropping...

TSUKASA: ...I--

TSUKUSHI: You sir are no gentleman!

TSUKASA: An apt observation. And you, Miss, are no lady. No one can remain a lady after after saying and doing what I have just overheard. However, ladies have seldom held any charms for me. I know what they are thinking, but they never have the courage or lack of breeding to say what they think. And that, in time, becomes a bore. But you, my dear Miss. O'Hara, are a girl of rare spirit, very admirable spirit, and I take off my hat to you. I fail to understand what charms the elegant Mr. Wilkes can hold for a girl of your tempestuous nature. He should thank God on bended knee for a girl who has...how did he put it?...:"passion for living"...for being a poor-spirited weed...

TSUKUSHI: You aren't fit to wipe his boots!

TSUKASA: (laughs) And you were going to hate him all your life!

TSUKUSHI: (kicks him in the head) Shut up, idiot! Stop laughing!

SOJIRO and AKIRA: (sighs, shaking their heads) Well, there's Makino and Domyouji for ya...

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator, and Ashley Wilkes

Rui's father...as John Wilkes

Shigeru Ookawahara...as Cathleen Calvert

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling, and Suellen O'Hara

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, co-producer, and editor

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Thomas...filmer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

_

* * *

_

**Author's (End) Note: **Hmm, I guess this is a good place to end it for now. Um, for notes...the whole "Yuuki defending Makino" thing I have going on in the beginning can be traced to how Melanie is always defending Scarlett, even thought Scarlett doesn't like Melanie at first. This is still chapter six, for those you following with the book. Once again, I thank you for reading. Please review! Hopefully I'll update sooner next time...


	8. Scene 8: Boring Chapter

**Author's Note:** Thank you **Anime07 **and **MythNLynx** for commenting. Here's another chapter! Enjoy! And a Happy Easter to all! 

Disclaimer: Own neither _Hana Yori Dango _nor _Gone with the Wind. _(But I suppose you know that by now...)

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality **(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting: **_Last chapter ended with Charles Hamilton proposing to Miz. Scarlett O'Hara, and a tense scene between Ashley, Scarlett, and Rhett. What will happen next? _

EXTRA #1: (thinks: Yes! I get a line!) I think Scarlett acted as fast as a girl could act today.

YUUKI: Oh, Honey, no! Don't be unkind. She's just high spirited and vivacious. I thought her most charming.

TSUKUSHI: (hiding behind a plant "eavesdropping"; face still slightly flushed from her conversation with "Rhett") Oh, to have that mealy-mouthed little mess take up for me!

AKIRA: (sighs) There's her temper again. 

SOJIRO: I wonder why Domyouji likes her. 

SAKURAKO: Oh, boys, isn't it obvious? (giggles) He's the same as her. 

AKIRA and SOJIRO: (thinks: She's scary!)

AKIRA: I knew there was a reason I like older women.

EXTRA #1: Well, Miss, you must be blind.

EXTRA #2: Hush, Honey. They'll hear you all over the house! 

EXTRA #1: Well, you saw how she was carrying on with every man she could get hold of---even Mr. Kennedy and he's her own sister's beau. I never saw the like! And she certainly goes after Charles. And you know, Charles and I---

EXTRA #2: (excited whisper) Are you really?

EXTRA #1: Don't tell anyone! Not yet!

YUUKI: (sounds bored) I would be happy to have you as my sister...

RUI: (narrates) Well, Honey Wilkes never married Charles Hamilton because later... 

SOJIRO and AKIRA: (thinks: Where did he come from? Wasn't he off sleeping somewhere?)

TSUKUSHI: (still flustered from earlier; sitting next to Kazuya with evil glint in her eyes) Well, he does have a lot of money...And he hasn't any parents to bother me and he lives in Atlanta. If I married him right away, it would show Ashley that I didn't care a rap---that I was only flirting with him. And it would just _kill _Honey. She'd never get a beau and everybody'd laugh fit to die at her...And it would hurt Melanie, because she loves Charles so much. And it would hurt Stu and Brent--- And they'd all be sorry when I came back here to visist in a fine carriage and with lots of pretty clothes and a house of my own. And they would never ever laugh at me again. 

THOMAS: (joins Sojiro and Akira) Girls are scary. Can we fast forward this part?

AKIRA: (agrees) Okay.

SOJIRO: (nods) Okay, chipmunk style!

KAZUYA: Willyoumarryme,Scarlett?

TSUKUSHI: Thesoonerthebetter. 

KAZUYA: (nosebleeds)

SOJIRO: Rui, hit it! 

RUI: (nods and begins narration) "Within two weeks, Scarlett had become a wife, and within two months more she was a widow."

KAZUYA: (wails) Wait! I die! 

RUI: (nods)

KAZUYA: (stutters) H-h-how!

AKIRA: Rui, Continue reading please. 

RUI: (nods) "Widowhood had crowed closely on the heels of marriage, but to her dismay, motherhood soon followed."

KAZUYA: (eyes shining with glee) Makino and I have kids! It's a nueve richie's dream come true!

SOJIRO: (whispers) He's a little too gay for my liking.

YUUKI: Wait, Sojiro, you like guys! ...well, that explains why you are such the player...

SOJIRO: (turns red) N-no...I mean gay as in...happy...

YUUKI and SAKURAKO: Riiiiiiight...

SOJIRO: (blushes) ...

AKIRA: Ahem, so Rui...continue, por favor.

YUUKI and SAKURAKO: (thinks: How is he so calm? Especially since he's a guy...Unless he's also...) 

RUI: (nods) "Two weeks! So short an engagement would have been impossible in times of peace. Then there would have been a waiting period of a year, or at least six months. However, the South was aflame with war. Learning that Ashley's wedding with Melanie was moved up from the autumn to the first of may so he could leave the Troops as soon as it was called into service, Scarlett set the date of her wedding for the day before his."

SAKURAKO: Ooh! They really do get married! I never thought it possible! Perhaps, now I can get Domyouji! 

YUUKI: (evil glare) You were saying?

SAKURAKO: ...I mean, give me the juicy honeymoon details?

RUI: (nods) "The reality was the blushing Charles, emerging from Scarlett's dressing room in his nightshirt, avoiding the startled look she gave him. Of course, she knew that married people occupied the same bed, but she had never given the matter a thought before. It seemed very natural in the case of her mother and father, but she had never applied the concept to herself. The thought of this strange boy whom she hadn't really wanted to marry getting into her bed with her, when her heart was breaking with an agony of losing Ashley forever was too much to bear. So Charles Hamilton spent his wedding night in the armchair in the corner, not too unhappily, for he understood, or thought he understood, the modesty and delicacy of his bride. A week after the wedding Charles left to join Colonel Wade Hampton and two weeks later, Ashley and the Troop departed leaving the whole County behind.

SAKURAKO: (blinks) That's it? Where are the juicy details? 

RUI: (continues reading) "Five weeks passed with letters from Charles in South Carolina telling his love of his plans for the future when war was over, his desire to become a hero for her sake and his worship for his commander, Wade Hampton. Seven weeks later, a telegram came from Colonel Hampton himself and a letter of condolences. The unfortunate boy was robbed of his death on the battle field, but died swiftly of pneumonia following measles, without ever having gotten any closer to the Yankees than the camp in South Carolina." 

SAKURAKO: ...Now, is that it?

RUI: (shakes head ever so slightly) "Scarlett cried not for Charles's death, but rather, she found that she was pregnant. She didn't want the child any more than she wanted to be married, and wished herself dead. Still, she carried the baby and in due time, she bore a son named Wade Hamilton."

SAKURAKO: Finished?

RUI: (nods)

SAKURAKO: I could tell a better summary than that! Basically, Makino and Kazuya get married, Kazuya dies, and Makino has a baby! What a boring chapter...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator, and Ashley Wilkes

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Extra #1...as Honey Wilkes

Extra #2...as Sally Munroe 

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, co-producer and co-writer

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Author's (End) Note: **Yay, we're finally into Chapter Seven (Chapter Six was a long chapter)! Please review! You know how I love to hear from you...so if you kindly click on that purple button...Thank you for reading! 


	9. Scene 9: Who's in charge?

**Author's Note: **Yay! I finally updated! Go me! Anyways, thank yous go out to **SailorStar9, daniangel, anime07,** and **putri angelo **for reviewing and everyone else for reading this story. To another chapter and onto part two of a five part book (GWTW is a _very long _book)... Don't worry guys; neither the end nor the climax are anywhere in sight.

Disclaimer: Do not own HYD or GWTW.

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality **(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting:** _Domyouji's house's party. Rui continues with his narration. _

RUI: (sighs) Do I have to read all this?

AKIRA: (nods)

RUI: Okay...so where were we?

KAZUYA: I just had Makino's baby!

YUUKI: _He_ just died!

SAKURAKO: Actually... Makino just agreed to move out to Atlanta, Georgia to live with her Aunt Pitty and Melanie.

YUUKI: But that didn't happen yet!

SAKURAKO: Well, it's happening now.

RUI: (nods and begins reading) "As the train carried Scarlett northward that May morning in 1862, she thought that Atlanta couldn't possibly be so boring as Charleston and Savannah had been and, in spite of her distaste for Miss Pitty and Melanie, she looked forward with some curiosity toward seeing how the town had fared since her last visit, in the winter before the war began...In a space of time but little longer than Scarlett's seventeen years, Atlanta had grown from a single stake driven in the ground into a thriving small city of ten thousand that was the center of attention for the whole state. Scarlett had always liked Atlanta for the very same reasons that made Savannah, Augusta and Macon condemn it. Like herself, the town was a mixture of the old and new in Georgia, in which the old often came off second best in its conflicts with the self-willed and vigorous new. Moreover, there was something personal, and exciting about a town that was born--or at least christened--the same year she was christened."

SOJIRO: For a guy who doesn't talk, Rui sure has to read a lot!

YUUKI: Whoo! We're onto part two, chapter 8!

TSUKUSHI: (daydreams while she listens to Rui read)

AKIRA: (hisses) Makino, follow the script! Act spoiled!

TSUKUSHI: We have a script? I never knew we had a script. I thought we just did whatever we wanted.

SOJIRO: Uh, Akira...it's probably not a good thing when the lead actress didn't know that we had a script...

AKIRA: Well...who's fault is that?

SOJIRO: (timidly) Um...you are executive writer...and director...and producer...and...

SAKURAKO: Makino, just follow the stage cues and let's get on with the show.

SOJIRO: See, now that's what makes a leader. (smiles)

AKIRA: Shut up! I'm tired... (yawns)

ALL EXCEPT AKIRA: (sweatdrops) Ohhhhhh, Akira's mad!

AKIRA: (glares)

TSUKUSHI: Ahem...so...where were we? (pauses) Oh, here we are... I want Mammy, my maid! I want a house! I want friends! (pouts cutely)

SOJIRO: (whispers loudly to Yuuki) She sounds just like Domyouji! The next thing you know, she'll start throwing things!

_A shoe goes flying across the room. _

YUUKI: (giggles)

SAKURAKO: Yo, Yuuki, stop flirting with your boyfriend!

SOJIRO and YUUKI: (both blush) We're not dating!

EVERYONE EXCEPT SOJIRO AND YUUKI: Yeeaaaaah...riiiiiight...

AKIRA: Okay, Rui, read.

RUI: (resumes reading with his monotone voice) "No sooner had Scarlett arrived that Aunt Pitty and Melanie began a campaign to induce her to make her home permanently with them. They brought up every possible argument. They wanted her for her own self because they loved her. They were lonely and often frightened at night in the big house, and she was so brave she gave them courage. She was so charming that she cheered them in their sorrow. Now that Charles was gone and Ashley was off to fight in the war, three lonely women living together would be better than two. Besides, her place and her son Wade's place was here in Atlanta with his kindred. Half the house now belonged to her anyways through Charles' will. And it had came to Scarlett's pleasant surprise that she was now a well-to-do woman, for Charles had not only left her half of Aunt Pitty's house, but farm lands and town property as well. Lastly, the Confederacy needed every pair of hands possible for sewing, knitting, bandage rolling, and nursing the wounded. All in all, Atlanta pleased Scarlett well, and her visit lengthened as the weeks slipped by. "

SAKURAKO: Can't I just give them the condensed version? Makino stays in Atlanta for a while... becomes a prostitute...steals her sister's fiancee--

SOJIRO: (loudly interrupts Sakurako) Ahem, and that, folks, is why Sakurako isn't in charge of this production.

YUUKI: (asks sweetly) Then who _is _in charge?

SOJIRO: Um...that's a good question, actually...um...(looks around) I r-really don't know.

AKIRA: (glares)

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator, and Ashley Wilkes

Rui's father...as John Wilkes

Shigeru Ookawahara...as Cathleen Calvert

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling, and Suellen O'Hara

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, co-producer, and editor

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Thomas...filmer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Author's (End) Note: **Hopefully, I haven't lost my touch and this chapter still remains as fun and appealing as the other ones. Thank you for reading and reviewing and please drop by with a comment?


	10. Scene 10: Disappearences and Neko Ears

**Author's Note:** I begin again with thank yous for **Anime07, The Letter Z, **and **SailorStar9**. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for all those silent alerts and faves. Here's to another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own neither _Hana Yori Dango _nor _Gone with the Wind.  
_

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by Phractured Reality**(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting: **_At one of the Domyouji family's many houses: a small, quaint cottage in a different part of Japan used to represent "Melanie" and "Aunt Pittypat" 's home in Georgia.  
_

AKIRA: (voice coming from a distance) Where's Rui?

SOJIRO: (ignores)

AKIRA: (voice still from a distance, but louder this time) Where's Rui? Tell 'im ta hurry up. We have to start filming.

SAKURAKO: (ponders) That's strange. Are they not speaking to each other? Oh! Are they in a fight? (Cat ears on her head perk up for gossip)

SOJIRO: (smiles at audience and continues to ignore Akira) Hello, everyone. My name is Sojiro Nishikado. (smiles as he introduces himself)

YUUKI: And I'm Yuuki Matsuoka. Since Rui is unavailible today, we'll kindly act as your hosts.

SAKURAKO: (looks bored) He's probably sleeping somewhere. (sighs) I don't see why he gets to sleep while everyone has to wake up early. (yawns)

KAZUYA: Uh...I think he's actually at a violin recital.

YUUKI, SOJIRO, and SAKURAKO: (thinks: How does _he _know that?)

AKIRA: (Angrily) WHERE'S RUI!!

YUUKI: (ignores and changes topic) Hey, Sakurako, why do you have neko ears on?

SOJIRO: (chuckles) Yuuki, didn't anyone tell you? She's a slu--

SAKURAKO: (snaps) SHUT UP!!

SOJIRO: --T (grins wickedly)

YUUKI: (looks perplexed) And you're a playboy. Everyone _knows _that, but what does neko ears have to do with anything? And why is she dressed in a nurse's uniform?

SOJIRO: (shrugs)

AKIRA: Will anybody tell me where Rui is?

KAZUYA: I-I told ya. H-he's at a v-v-violin recital.

AKIRA: (thinks: How does _he _know?) Okaaay. Sojiro, I want you to act as narrator in Rui's place. Do you think you can do that? Thomas, roll the tape.

THOMAS: (nods)

SOJIRO: (begins) Okay, so Makino's staying at Melanie and her Aunt Pitty's feeling sorry for herself 'cuz Charles is dead--

YUUKI: (interrupts) --but really, she's crying because she can't go to parties anymore because she's supposed to be in mourning for Charles's death.

SOJIRO: So, Makino uses the a bazaar to raise money for the war as an excuse--

YUUKI: --to go to a party. At the said party, Makino bumps into Domyouji--

SOJIRO:--also known as the stunningly handsome--

YUUKI:--but violent--

SOJIRO: --Captain Rhett Butler!

ALL EXCEPT YUUKI, SOJIRO, TSUKASA, and TSUKUSHI: (thinks: Sojiro and Yuuki would make a cute couple! They already finish each other's sentences!)

AKIRA: (cues Kazuya to begin scene)

KAZUYA: Take one!

SOJIRO: ...

YUUKI: ...

SOJIRO: Hmmm, well...where is Domyouji? I haven't seen him in a while...

YUUKI: I haven't seen Makino either...

AKIRA: (notices something wrong) Where are Makino and Domyouji!

KAZUYA: (bravely offers) Sleeping?

_Meanwhile..._

TSUKASA and TSUKUSHI: (making out in Domyouji's bedroom)

TSUKUSHI: (kiss) Shouldn't (kiss) we (kiss) be (kiss) practicing (kiss) our (kiss) lines?

TSUKASA: (returns kisses greedily) Hmmm...(kiss) Only if you want to...

TSUKUSHI: (slaps Domyouji's hand away) Don't touch there! I'm a virgin!

TSUKASA: (smiles seductively) I can help you with that...

TSUKUSHI: PERVERT! I can't believe you! (breaks away from Domyouji's grasp)

TSUKASA: What did I do? (pouts cutely)

TSUKUSHI: (runs away crying and slams door)

TSUKASA: (grumbles) Women.

SAKURAKO: (cat ears perk up) Do I sense a fight somewhere?

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes, and narrator

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, co-producer, co-writer and narrator

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Author's (End) Note:**That ended badly didn't it? And what's up with Sojiro and Akira not talking to each other? Is Rui really at a violin recital and how does Kazuya know? And has it really been a month since I last updated? There's too much drama in this chapter! Well, anyways, this has been an interesting chapter, nonetheless. The thing is, I'm never sure on how these things will turn out until I'm done. And I'm not quite sure I like the end result. Well, thank you for reading and please tell me what you think. Sorry about the shortness. (grins) I'm evil sometimes, are I? Please review!


	11. Scene 11: Mourning

**Author's Note: **Another update! Go me! Thank you** anime07, SailorStar9 **and **kimchii **for reviewing and everyone else for reading this story. Yes, I will be continuing this, so hopefully, you'll find more updates soon! XD

Disclaimer: Do not own HYD or GWTW.

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by splintered**(1) (with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting:**_ Domyouji's bedroom.  
_

TSUKUSHI: (sobbing)

TSUKASA: Shush. It's okay. I won't force you to do anything. I-I-I love you, Makino.

TSUKUSHI: (sniffs) I love you too, you big monkey.

TSUKASA: Hey! (looks defensive)

TSUKUSHI: (laughs)

YUUKI: (knocks on closed door) Makino? Is that you? Domyouji? Are you guys in there? _(Earlier: See Ch. 10- Makino runs away crying and slams door)_

TSUKUSHI: Yeah...(whispers) but you're my monkey.

YUUKI: Sojiro, Akira, Thomas...They're in here.

AKIRA: (grumbles about lost time)

SOJIRO: A bedroom! Is are little Domyouji finally getting banged?

KAZUYA: (nosebleeds thinking dirty thoughts of him and Makino in bed) Oh, Makino!

YUUKI: (lightly whacks Sojiro on the forehead)

THOMAS: (stomach growls)

SAKURAKO: (neko ears disappear) And I thought there was a fight...

AKIRA: Start scene. We must make up for lost time.

ALL PRESENT: (tune Akira out)

KAZUYA: Take two!

YUUKI: (knocks on door) Hurry up and come out or I'm coming in!

SOJIRO: Yuuki! That's suicide! Never walk into Domyouji's room! (shudders from bad memories)

YUUKI: (shrugs, opens door, and walks in) It's Mr. Rhett Butler, isn't it? I met you--

TSUKASA: (glares and continues to comfort Makino)

TSUKUSHI: (nudges him)

TSUKASA: (sighs and continues glaring) On the happy occasion of your betrothal. It's kind of you to remember me.

SOJIRO: (shocked) He actually remembered his lines without a misspoken word!

TSUKUSHI: (smiles with eyes still puffy from crying) I've been helping him practice. That won't get us in too much trouble, would it, Akira?

AKIRA: Okay, you're excused...for now.

TSUKUSHI: (smiles)

YUUKI: And what are you doing so far from Charleston, Mr. Butler?

TSUKASA: (glares) A boring matter of business, Mrs. Wilkes. I will be in and out of your town from now on. I find I must not only bring in goods but see to the disposal of them.

YUUKI: Bring in-- Why, you--you must be the famous Captain Butler we've been hearing so much about! The blockade runner! Why, every girl here is waring dresses you brought in. Scarlett, aren't you thrilled? What's the matter dear? Are you faint? Do sit down.

TSUKASA: It's quite warm here. No wonder Miss. O'Hara is faint. May I lead you to the window?

TSUKUSHI: No.

YUUKI: She is not Miss. O'Hara any longer. She is Mrs. Hamilton. She's my sister now.

TSUKASA: I'm sure that is a great gain to two charming ladies. Your husbands are here tonight, I trust, on this happy occasion? It would be a pleasure to renew acquaintances.

YUUKI: My husband is in Virginia. But Charles--

TSUKUSHI: He died in camp.

TSUKASA: My dear ladies--how could I! You must forgive me. But permit a stranger to offer the comfort of saying that to die for one's country is to live forever.

YUUKI: (smiles sweetly) You're starting to sound like Sojiro.

TSUKASA: What's that supposed to mean!

SOJIRO: (cluelessly) Did someone say my name?

AKIRA: A-hem.

TSUKUSHI: (sourly) I'm quite alright. There's no need to blow my hair out of place.

TSUKASA: (whispers) That's 'cuz you have no hair.

TSUKUSHI: (whacks Domyouji in the head)

YUUKI: Scarlett, darling! Captain Butler, you must forgive her. She--she isn't herself when she hears poor Charles's name spoken--and perhaps, after all, we shouldn't have come here tonight. We're still in mourning, you see, and it's quite a strain on her--all this gaiety and music, poor child."

TSUKASA: (snickers) I quite understand. But Makino, I do love that arm of yours.

TSUKUSHI: (glares)

TSUKASA: I mean...I think you're a courageous little lady, Mrs. Wilkes.

YUUKI: Dear me, no, Captain Butler! The hospital committee just had to have us for this booth because at the last minute--_ Customer appears at booth._ A pillow case? Here's a lovely one with a flag on it.

TSUKASA: (turns to Makino) Your husband has been dead long?

TSUKUSHI: Oh, yes, a long time. Almost a year.

TSUKASA: An aeon, I'm sure.

TSUKUSHI: (pause)

TSUKASA: Have you been married long? Forgive my questions but I have been away from this section for so long.

TSUKUSHI: Two months.

TSUKASA: A tragedy, no less. (pause) And this is your first social appearence?

TSUKUSHI: I know it looks quite odd, but the McLure girls who were to take up this booth were called away and there was no one else so Melanie and I--Well, no sacrifice is too great for the Cause(2).

TSUKASA: I have always thought that the system of mourning, of immuring wormen in crepe for the rest of their lives and forbidding them normal enjoyment(3) is just as barbarous as the Hindu suttee.

TSUKUSHI: Settee?

TSUKASA: (laughs) In India, when a man dies, he is burned instead of buried, and his wife always climbs on the funeral pyre and is burned with him.

TSUKUSHI: How dreadful! Why do they do it? Don't the police do anything about it?

TSUKASA: Of course not. A wife who didn't burn herself would be a social outcast. All the worthy Hindu matrons would talk about her for not behaving as a well-bred lady should--precisely as those worthy matrons in the corner would talk about you, should you appear tonight in a red dress and lead a reel. Personally, I think sutee much more merciful than our charming Southern custom of burying widows alive!

TSUKUSHI: How dare you say that I'm buried alive!

TSUKASA: How closely women clutch the very chains that bind them! You think the Hindu customs barbarous--but would you have had the courage to appear here tonight if the Confederacy hadn't needed you?

TSUKUSHI: (sputters) Of course, I wouldn't have come. It would have been--well, disrespectful to--it would have seemed as if I hadn't lov--

TSUKASA: I'm waiting breathlessly. (smirk)

TSUKUSHI: I think you're horrid.

TSUKASA: (smirks) Fear not, fair lady! Your guilty secret is safe with me! (4)

TSUKUSHI: Oh. (flustered) How can you say such things!

TSUKASA: I only thought to ease your mind. What would you have me say? 'Be mine, beautiful female, or I will reveal all?'

TSUKUSHI: (meets Domyouji's eyes and laughs)

ERIKA and CREW: (glares at Makino disapprovingly) How can she talk to Domyouji like that! It's so not fair!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Rui Hanazawa...as Narrator, and Ashley Wilkes

Rui's father...as John Wilkes

Shigeru Ookawahara...as Cathleen Calvert

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling, and Suellen O'Hara

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, co-producer, editor, and random customer

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Thomas...filmer

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Notes: **

(1) Same person. Note change of pen-name.

(2)_Cause_: term used to refer to the Confederate War effort upon America's South during the Civil War

(3) Common practice for mourning women during this time period

(4) Rhett/Domyouji is referring to Scarlett/Makino's secret with Ashley/Rui. As witnessed in a previous chapter (at the Wilkes' BBQ), Rhett/Domyouji overheard the conversation when Scarlett/Makino confessed her love for Ashley/Rui. He also saw how Ashley/Rui rejected her.

Once again, thank you for reading. Please review!


	12. Scene 12: Empty wedding vows and dance

**Author's Note:** Once again, I begin again with thank yous for **Anime07, Biminigirl15, **and **SailorStar9**. Thanks for reviewing! And thanks for all those silent alerts and faves. Here's to another chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Own neither _Hana Yori Dango _nor _Gone with the Wind.  
_

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by splintered**(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

**Setting: **_Last time we left off, Rhett was getting reacquainted with Scarlett. After some time, Dr. Meade, one of the hosts of the charity bazaar, starts actioning girls to raise more money for the Cause.  
_

ANNOUNCER: Attention, all. Drum Roll please. _(Drum roll)_ We must all give grateful thanks to the charming ladies whose indefatigable and patriotic efforts not only have made this bazaar a pecuniary success, but have transformed this rough hall into a bower of liveliness, a fit garden for the charming rosebuds I see about me. _(Applause.)_ The ladies have given their best, not only of their time but of the labor of their hands, and these beautiful objects in the booth are doubly beautiful, made as they are by the fair hands of our charming Southern women.

TSUKASA: (whispers to Makino) Pompous goat, isn't he?

TSUKUSHI: (giggles)

ANNOUNCER: But these things are not enough. The good ladies of the hospital committee, whose cool hands have soothed many a suffering brow and brought back from the jaws of death our brave men wounded in the bravest of all Causes, know our needs. I will not enumerate them. We must have more money to buy medical supplies from England, and we have with us tonight the intrepid captain who has so successfully run the blockade for a year and who will run it again to bring us the drugs we need. Captain Rhett Butler! _(Applause)_

TSUKASA: (bows with flourish)

ANNOUNCER: We need more gold and I am asking you for it. I am asking a sacrifice so small compared with the sacrifices our gallant men in gray are making that it will seem laughably small. Ladies, I want your jewelry. I want your jewelry? No, the Confederacy wants your jewelry, the Confederacy calls for it and I know no one will hold back. How fair a gem gleams on a lovely wrist! How beautifully gold brooches glitter on the the bosoms of our patriotic women! But how much more beautiful is sacrifice than all the gold and gems of the Ind. The gold will be melted and the stones sold and the money used to buy drugs and other medical supplies. Ladies, there will pass among you tow of our gallant wounded, with baskets and-- _(Applause)_

**Setting: **_A little grinning man started walking around, collecting the jewelry in a basket. When he arrived at Scarlett and Rhett, the basket was already heavy in his arms. Scarlett shook her head as if she had nothing to give. Then she saw the bright gold gleam of her wedding ring. For a confused moment, she tried to remember Charles's face--but the memory was blurred, blurred by the sudden feeling of irritation that always brought to her. Charles--the reason why life was over for her, why she was an old woman. With a sudden wrench, she pulled the ring off her finger, but the jewelry collector had already started to move on towards Melanie._

TSUKUSHI:Wait! I have something for you! (tosses wedding ring in basket)

YUUKI: (whispers) Oh, my darling! You brave, brave girl! Wait--please, wait, Lieutenant Picard! I have something for you too! (adds her own wedding ring from Ashley to the basket and looks like she's about to cry)

TSUKUSHI: (annoyed) What did you do that for!

SOJIRO: (snickers) She acts like Domyouji, doesn't she?

YUUKI: If you hadn't been brave enough to do it, I would never have been either. (gently squeezes Makino's waist)

TSUKASA: What a beautiful gesture! (smirks) It's such a sacrifice as yours that heartens our brave lads in gray.

TSUKUSHI: (scowls) I don't like you.

YUUKI: Why, Scarlett! That's not something to say to dear Mr. Butler. Why, thank you Mr. Butler, and please do not mind her. She doesn't know what she is saying. A compliment like that coming from so famous a man as Captain Butler is appreciated. (gives Makino a reprimanding look)

TSUKUSHI: (scowls)

TSUKASA: (snickers silently when Yuuki's head is turned, mirth obvious in his eyes)

TSUKUSHI: (blushes)

TSUKASA: Why don't you say what you really think, Scarlett? (whispers in her ears) Why don't you say that I'm a damned rascal and no gentleman and that I must take myself off or you'll have one of these gallant boys in gray call me out? I like naughty words.

SOJIRO: Aww, he's flirting with her.

ERIKA: (angrily watching in the corner) He's flirting with her!

SAKURAKO: Wait...she's still here?

KAZUYA: Wait...she's still here? (indicating Sakurako)

AKIRA: (thinks: What are those two doing here?)

TSUKUSHI: (restrains herself from punching him) Why, Captain Butler! How you do run on! As if everybody didn't know how famous you are and how brave and what a-- (growls as she tries to think of a compliment) What a--

TSUKASA: I'm disappointed in you.

TSUKUSHI: What? (sputters) Disappointed?

TSUKASA: Yes. On the occasion of our first eventful meeting, I thought to myself that at last, I had met a girl that was different. A girl that was not only beautiful but who had courage...And now I see that you are only beautiful.

SOJIRO: Awww. Now, if Domyouji could only say words as sweet in real life.

TSUKASA: (blushes) SHUT UP!

TSUKUSHI: Are you calling me a coward?

TSUKASA: Exactly. You lack the courage to say what you really think. When I first met you, I thought: This is a girl in a million. She isn't like these other silly little fools who believe everything their mammas tell them and act on it. No matter how they feel, and conceal all their feelings and desires and little heartbreaks behind a lot of sweet words. I thought: Miss O' Hara is a girl of rare spirit. She knows what she wants and she doesn't mind speaking her mind--or throwing vases.

TSUKUSHI: Oh. Then I'll speak my mind right now. If you had any raising at all you'd never have come over here and talked to me! You'd have known I never wanted to lay eyes on you again! But you aren't a gentleman! You're just a nasty ill-bred creature!And you think that because you are rotten, little boats can outrun the Yankees. You've got no right to come here and jeer at men who are brave and women who are sacrificing everything for the Cause--

SPLINTERED: Don't you want to smack Makino/Scarlett sometimes and tell her that Domyouji/Rhett loves her? (sighs)

TSUKASA: Stop, stop. (grins) You started off very nicely and said what you thought, but don't begin talking to me about the Cause. I'm tired of hearing about it and I bet you are too--

TSUKUSHI: Why, how did you--

TSUKASA: (quirks eyebrows) Read your mind? I stood there in the doorway before you saw me and I watched you. And I watched the other girls. And they all looked as though their faces came out of one mold. Yours didn't. You have any easy face to read. You didn't have your mind on your business and I'll wager that you weren't thinking about the Cause or our hospital. It was all over your face that you wanted to dance and have a good time and you couldn't. So you were mad clean through. Tell the truth. Am I right?

TSUKUSHI: (thinks to self: Yes, you are right. ) I have nothing more to say to you, Captain Butler. Just because you're conceited and just because...

TSUKASA: (grins) There you go...using big words again...

TSUKUSHI: Why you! You're the one who uses words incorrectly!

TSUKASA: (grins) Now, what were you saying?

TSUKUSHI: (fumes) ...just because you're conceited at being the 'great blockader'...that doesn't give you the right to insult women.

TSUKASA: (laughs) Great blockader! That's a joke! Pray give me only one moment more of your precious time before you cast me into darkness. (sarcastically) I wouldn't want so charming a little patriot to be left under a misapprehension about my contribution to the Confederate Cause.

TSUKUSHI: I don't care to listen to your brags.

TSUKASA: Blockading is a buisness with me and I'm making money out of it. When I stop making money out of it, I'll quit. What do you think of that?

TSUKUSHI: I think you're a mercenary rascal--just like the Yankees.

TSUKASA: Exactly. (grins) And the Yankees help me make my money. Why, last month I sailed my boat right into New York harbor and took on a cargo.

TSUKUSHI: What! (looks interested) Didn't they shell you?

TSUKASA: My poor innocent! Of course not. There are plenty of sturdy Union partriots who are not averse to picking up money selling goods to the Confederacy. I run my boat into New York, buy from Yankee firms, sub rosa, of course, and away I go. And when that gets a bit dangerous, I go to Nassau where these same Union patriots have brought powder and shells and hoop skirts for me. It's more convenient than going to England. Sometimes, it's difficult running it into CHarleston or Wilmington--but you'd be surprised how far a little gold goes...

TSUKUSHI: Oh, I knew Yankees were vile but I didn't know--

TSUKASA: Why quibble about Yankees earning an honest penny selling out the Union? It won't matter in a hundred years. THe result will be the same. They know the Confederacy will be licked eventually, so why shouldn't they cash in on it?

TSUKUSHI: (uncomprehending) Lick us?

TSUKASA: (nods) Of course.

TSUKUSHI: Will you please leave me...or will it be necessary for me to call my carriage and go home to get rid of you?

TSUKASA: A red-hot little rebel. (grins and bows before her)

YUUKI: (returns) What are you two whispering about? I couldn't help but see that Mrs. Merriwether had her eye one you all the time, dear Scarlett, and you know how she talks...

TSUKUSHI: Oh, the man's impossible--and ill-bred boor. And as for old lady Merriwether, let her talk. I'm sick of acting like a ninny, just for her benefit.

YUUKI: (looks appalled) Why, Scarlett!

TSUKUSHI: Shush. Dr. Meade is going to make an announcement.

_A hush forms around the bazaar. _

ANNOUNCER: Gentlemen, if you wish to lead a reel with the lady of your chice, you must bargain for her. I will be her auctioneer and the proceeds will go to the hospital.

YUUKI: (whispers) Don't you think it's...it's just like a slave action?

TSUKUSHI: Hmm? (stares dreamily at the dance floor)

VOICE #1: If I may have twenty dollars for Miss. Maybelle Merriwether.

VOICE #2: May I have ten for Miss. Erika-san.

ERIKA: (sneers) Who are you? I wanna dance with the F4!

SAKURAKO and KAZUYA: Why is she still here? Who invited her again?

SOJIRO: Hey, Kazuya. (nudges him)

KAZUYA: (blushes) May I-I-I h-h-have twenty five dollars for Miss. Sakurako.

SAKURAKO: (smiles and takes his hand)

TSUKASA: Mrs. Charles Hamilton--one hundred and fifty dollars--in gold!

_To be continued..._

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes, and narrator

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, co-producer, co-writer and narrator

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Extra announcer...Dr. Meade

Voice #1...extra #1

Voice #2...extra #2

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Author's (End) Note:** Sorry for not updating for a while, but this chapter is sorta longer, right? Anyways, this chapter refers to mid-Chapter 9. Thank you for reading and please review!


	13. Scene 13: LEAVE ALREADY!

**Author's Note:** Hello again! Can you believe that it has already been a year since I first put this up? *Shakes head* I can't believe it either. Anyways, thank you **Anime07 **and **SailorStar9** for always reviewing. Thank you **Anime07** for reminding me to update! :D And hopefully, there's still people reading this...even if it has been four months since I last updated... Well, here's to another chapter and to a Happy New Year!

Disclaimer: Own neither _Hana Yori Dango _nor _Gone with the Wind.  
_

* * *

**GONE WITH THE WIND: HANA YORI DANGO STYLE**

**by splintered**(with help from Akira and Sojiro)

---

**Recap: **

_TSUKASA: Mrs. Charles Hamilton--one hundred and fifty dollars--in gold!_

(Sudden hush falls among the crowd)

ERIKA: (fumes) I wanna dance with the F4!

ANNOUNCER DUDE: Uh... (scratches his neck nervously) Surely, you mean someone else?

TSUKUSHI: (whispers to Yuuki) I can't dance!

YUUKI: (giggles)

SOJIRO: (snickers and offers hand) C'mon, Domyouji's gonna teach you...right?

TSUKASA: (blushes and also offers hand) Shut up!

SOJIRO: (snickers)

TSUKASA: (face turns beat red)

ANNOUNCER DUDE: Um...well, he can't dance with Makino...she's just a...

TSUKASA: (glares and grabs Makino's hand)...you were saying?

ANNOUNCER DUDE: Um...(scratches neck) ...n-never m-mind! (runs aways)

SAKURAKO: (dances with Kazuya) He reminds me of someone....

KAZUYA: (blushes as he holds Sakurako's hands) ...

RUI: (sighs) I'm bored... (looks around for his "wife" --aka Yuuki...who is hanging out with Sojiro)

TSUKASA: (pulls on Makino's arm)

TSUKUSHI: Domyouji...I can't...I can't dance...

TSUKASA: You're being silly...Why not?

SOJIRO: Aw...Is Domyouji being romantic?

TSUKASA: (throws a shoe at Sojiro)

SOJIRO: (dodges shoe) ...and being violent.

SAKURAKO: (observing from a distance and remembering) Somehow, I think Sojiro will always be hiding in a closet watching Domyouji make out...

TSUKASA: (vein pops out and screams) I'M NOT MAKING OUT!

(awkward silence)

TSUKUSHI: (blushes in Domyouji's arms)

TSUKASA: (attempts to be calm) Will. You. All. Just. Leave. While. I. Confess. To. Makino.

AKIRA: (glances at the script) But we're not in that part of the script yet?

TSUKUSHI: (blushes in Domyouji's arms) Domyouji?

TSUKUSA: (blushes as he realizes what he just said) GET OUT!

SOJIRO: Aw...but it's a party!

TSUKASA: IT'S MY HOUSE!!!

AKIRA: Domyouji, did you even read the script?

SOJIRO: But he was doing so good before with the acting and everything!

TSUKASA: (throws his other shoe at Sojiro) LEAVE ALREADY!!!

SOJIRO: (grabs Yuuki's arms and leaves) Somehow, this feels familiar...

RUI: (wanders around and sees Shizuka waving at him)

SHIZUKA: (sees Rui and goes to hug him)

ERIKA: (pouts in the corner) So the party's over? (follows three members of the F4 out the door)

AKIRA: (shakes his head and puts his arm around a beautiful older model as he leaves) Somehow, that whole project seems to have failed, ne?

THOMAS: (burps)

* * *

**Cast: **

Tsukushi Makino...as Scarlett O'Hara

Tsukasa Domyouji...as Rhett Butler

Yuuki Matsuoka...as Melanie Hamilton Wilkes, and narrator

Kazuya Aoike...as Charles Hamilton

Tama (Domyouji's head maid)...as Mammy

Shizuka Todo...as Ellen O'Hara

Sakurako Sanjyo...as Belle Watling

Sojiro Nishikado...as Stuart Tarleton, co-producer, co-writer and narrator

Akira Mimasaka...as Brent Tarleton, writer, director and executive producer

Extra announcer...Dr. Meade

Tsubaki Domyouji...costume manager

_-more characters added as needed; roles subject to change-_

* * *

**Author's (End) Note:** This feels like an ending, doesn't it? I'm not sure if I could go through another Fifty-ish chapters of this without making all the gags seem old. Again, thank you for reading. And please drop by with a review! Happy New Year, everyone!!! (shakes head) I can't believe it has been a year since I started this!


End file.
